The Valley
THIS IS A CHOOSE YOUR OWN PATH STORY. Introduction The Valley was a place of beauty and peace. Legend says that the first King, Aegis Stormblade, united the land by slaying the Eyeless One, thus ending the age of darkness. But the spirit of Herobrine remains... The Stormblade clan has ruled over the Valley for generations. However, when King Rellus died of mysterious causes, his three heirs could not agree on who was to be the next King. Each started his own faction, to try and win control of the land through war. ''--Choose a faction--'' The Frostbringer faction (go to 2) The Thunderheart faction (go to 3) The Dragonkin faction (go to 4) The Frostbringer camp It was a cold winter. Colder than anyone could remember. It was on this icy day that Herobrine made his move. He mobilized his vast army of undead, in what he hoped was a deadly strike against Aegis's growing forces. However, Aegis and his army survived, and this fateful day passed into legend... The Frostbringer camp is on a secluded mountain peak. You are in a large building with light blue carpets on the floor. There seems to be a meeting going on. "We must attack them now! They are weak after a raid against us, and we are strong! We MUST retaliate!" Someone was yelling. You turn and realize, Oh, it’s Lieutenant Herb. He must be trying to get support for a raid again. A general replies, “But Herb, we cannot spare the troops necessary!” You know this person by sight, but not by name. Do you agree with them or Herb? ''--Choose who to agree with--'' Herb is right, we must avenge our dead friends! (go to 5) Relax Herb, they won't come back. (go to 6) The Thunderheart camp There was a storm that night. Not just any storm, but the strongest, most powerful one in a long, long time. Lightning flashed as the angry sea tried to sink the little boats in its clutches. In the midst of this chaos, a humanoid figure with glowing blank eyes appeared... The Thunderheart camp is in a dense forest, suspended in the treetops like some kind of oversized treehouse. Not a treehouse. More like a tree... village. A massive tree village, as far as you can see out the window. The council meeting is getting vicious. You look back at the argument between the Prince and Lieutenant Cody. "But Cody, we must finish the job! The raid has left them weak, so we can both remove my annoying brother from the Valley and neutralize a threat in one blow!" the Prince was yelling. "Don't you all agree?" "Prince, see sense! Our raid on them has left us with few capable people for another attack!" Lieutenant Cody replied. Someone stands up. "This is of the greatest importance, and so must be decided by a vote." You have the deciding vote. --''Choose which plan to vote for--'' Vote for the Prince! Let's GOOOOO! (go to 7) Vote for Cody. They won't come for us. (go to 8) The Dragonkin camp '' It was dawn, and the sky was red as blood. Aegis could see the Eyeless Ones forces amassing, a dark smudge on the dark horizon. It reeked of evil. Evil and death. He shivered, not from the morning chill, but from a presence, a spirit, the only part showing is its two white eyes...'' The Dragonkin faction has its camp in a Plains biome between two branches of the Great River. The council meeting had not gone as planned, and now there is a fallout between Generals Jerry and Harry. Jerry wants to attack the Frostbringers faction while they are weak, but Harry is having none of it. For either plan to move forward, they require your support. Do you want to attack the Frostbringers? ''--Choose whether to attack--'' YES!!!!!!! Attack the Frostbringers! (go to 7) Nah, just chill. Let them fight it out. (go to 9) Raiding Thunderheart The icy north wind blew through the narrow gorges of the Deadlands as Herobrine advanced, the snow swirling around him like a cape. Behind him were hundreds of necromancers and their zombie slaves. Aegis knew that he must win this fight or his troops, and friends, would not live to fight another day. They clashed on the banks of the Great River with an indescribable fury. Many of his army perished that day, but the Eyeless One lived to fight on... You stand up, too. "Herb is right. We must teach them NO ONE attacks the Frostbringers and gets away with it!" You leave the room but still get your way. Soon, your strike team marches, proud, out to the Thunderheart camp to beat them up. Their camp is in a forest, high up in the trees. “Who would live in one of those?” you hear a soldier whisper. “Not me, that’s for sure,” another replies. Your commander hisses at them to shut up, and you creep through the dense undergrowth. As you approach the unsuspecting tree village, you begin to see strange flashes of color. Nothing to worry about, you think. When the commander shouts, “Attack!” your vision suddenly fills with a red haze, and you, as well as everyone else, charges into the village killing everyone you see. However, you seem to be under the control of something else, and as the fight progresses, you increasingly feel like a spectator trapped in your own body. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ __FORCETOC__ Category:Fantasy Category:Dramapasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas